Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to pipes and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for a conduit squeeze retainer.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional spline-type, restrained pipe joint systems typically have splines that are separate from the pipes. The splines can be lost during transportation or disassembly. Examples of such designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,360, 7,284,310, and 7,537,248. There are no “push to lock” type pipe joints that rely on a spline that automatically “expands” to open, and then snaps into place. Some users would prefer a quicker installation of restrained joint pipe that does not require “reversibility” (i.e., the ability to take the joint apart after assembly), and yet still provide a robust pipe joint system. Thus, improvements in pipe restrained joints continue to be of interest.